The Days Of Summer
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Jess dreads going to school everyday and as much as she really wants to see her Granma she doesn't want to go round LA with her sister and her sister's friend looking for the popstar they are obsessed with. But when she meets Christopher Wilde can he change her perspective of him?


**The Days Of Summer**

**Check My Profile For Updates**

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 1**

"Chris, can you come stay with me please? Mum and Dad had to take Grandma to hospital and I don't like being on my own"

Hold up! You're thinking who's Chris? Who's talking? Who is mum and dad? Who's Grandma and why was she in hospital?

Well I'll walk you though it.

Chris is Christopher Wilde, yes that Christopher Wilde, the famous singer - at seventeen. The caller is Jess - she's from Kalamazoo in Michigan. How do you they know each other? They've just met - literally. Well not just meet but they have just meet that week.

Let's start from the beginning shall we.

Jessica Olsen. Sixteen and from Kalamazoo, Michigan which is where we begin our story.

It all started on one rainy day in Kalamazoo, Sara left Jessica behind after school as usual. Forcing Jessica to walk home she was soaked to the bone by the time she got home and had to go straight for a shower. It was tea time by the time Jess emerged from her room and that was when everything really happened. It was the weekly spaghetti night but dinner was the same as every other night. The family would talk about their day, Jess not having much to add to the that particular conversation. She was a nice sweet girl and everyone like her, well nearly everyone. For some unknown reason Trisha Martin hated her and was always tripping her, calling her names and hissing insults every chance she got as well as occasionally pouring beverages on her. Trish was the only person who did this to Jess but because Trish was liked just a bit more than Jess everyone turned a blind eye to it - including Jess's sister Sara.

It was this particular evening that Jess's mum and dad choose to tell the girls where they were going for their entire summer vacation. LA, to see Grandma. Sara started to get excited not because she really wanted to see Grandma but it was where Christopher Wilde lived. The hottest teen singer of the moment. Sara was apparently his number one fan, she read his hourly tweets, daily blogs, texted him everyday and followed his every move on TV and in the magazines.

Jess liked his music and he seemed to be an ok guy but she couldn't understand her sister's obsession with the guy.

Now it was the last day of school before summer and Trish was looking to have her last bit of fun with Jess until next year of course and fun she did have Jess finished junior year with a sore knee and cold coffee in her hair.

Once home that afternoon Jess quickly realized that she was the only one in and this was to her advantage as she could get showered and dressed before anyone found out about what had happened. However once out of the shower she heard that Sara was now home and AJ was with her. So as Jess get dried and changed in her bedroom she could hear Sara and AJ gushing over Christopher Widle. She rolled her eyes she couldn't understand why her sister and AJ were so obsessed - he was just a guy. However they were very obsessed they knew were he shopped, ate, lived, worked, surfed and partied. They knew what he did everyday thanks to months of research from his blogs and tweets. They read his blog daily, their phones received Chris's tweets which seemed to be hourly and they bought every magazine that had his face on it. Jess thought it was a little over the top but she also knew she would spend her summer holidays touring round LA with her sister trying to find him because were Sara went Jess would probably have to go as well.

"Good days girls?" asked Mrs Olsen, as she served the spaghetti.

The girls smiled and nodded but deep down Jess knew she hadn't had a good day but we all know why that was.

Jess groaned. She could hear her mum shouting for her, Sara and AJ to get up. She yawned and glanced at her clock. 5.00AM - way too early but they had an early flight.

As they headed towards the airport Jess knew this was going be a great and horrible holiday.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
